


More Than Limit

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tenimyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi resigned himself to an eternity of gay tennis. In song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Limit

  
Isumi, shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking longingly at the door before returning his wary attention to the television. A twenty something year old man, who was playing a fourteen year old boy, waved a tennis racket around at random in a way that Isumi was vaguely certain was not correct form. He finished the verse with enthusiasm and Isumi was slightly relieved, hoping there might be a period of a few minutes, free from singing, racket waving, or general boy touching.   
  
He was wrong.   
  
"This is good for stamina too," Kuwabara cackled. "Keep watching these and you'll be ready for the tournament against Hyotei."   
  
"Ogata," Isumi said through gritted teeth. "My next match is against Ogata."   
  
Kuwabara raised one clumpy white eyebrow. "Oooh. Well, then you'll need to watch 'More Than Limit'. Ueshima-sensei really is a genius at choreographing those spins."   
  
Isumi hung his head as Kuwabara fiddled with the ancient VCR, shuffling the Tenimyu tapes to his liking, and resigned himself to another eternity of gay tennis. In song.   
  
When Thursday finally came, Isumi sat nervously across the goban from Ogata, but was determined to play a smooth game. A 'You Got Game' he reminded himself in bad Engrish. By mid-game, he was lightly tapping his foot against the tatami mat and humming under his breath. He was 'Do Your Best' and making 'Good Combination.'   
  
Ogata lost early, choking as soon as he recognized the beginner dan's low, taunting tune as "I'm Always Winner."    
  
The old geezer had taught the kid well.   
  
Ogata fled the room as soon as possible without arising too much suspicion, and quickly changed the ring tone on his mobile phone to something distinctly non-Tenipuri related.   
  
'New Wave', his tennis watching ass.   
  
THE END


End file.
